Fuerte contraste
by Kira de Himura
Summary: Kenshin, un joven con la vida prácticamente hecha pero con un humor y una personalidad desagradable descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece ¿podrá Kaoru, una nueva estudiante en una muy prestigiosa escuela, hacerle ver al chico que la vida no es solo amargura? tendrá mucho por hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

**Fuerte contraste **

**Cap. 1**

Kenshin parqueó lentamente en el estacionamiento de la mansión, apagó el motor y se quedó pensando en el asiento de cuero fino. Desde su ventana podía ver el cielo tornándose cada vez más gris, el viento cada vez más frio y las nubes cada vez más llenas de agua, pareciera que la naturaleza había confabulado entre sí para hacer de ese el día perfecto para la ocasión.

No tenía ganas de bajarse, no quería subir las escaleras de mármol italiano pulido y entrar por esa gran puerta de vidrio pintado con vinilo solo para encontrar… para encontrar un ambiente sombrío con olor a muerte…

Tomó su maletín ligero y salió del automóvil, camino por el jardín adornado de bellas magnolias y margaritas mientras una colonia de hormigas caminaban dentro de su estómago y el nudo en su garganta se hacía más y más grande, le dolía un poco la cabeza, abrió con cuidado la gran puerta mientras tomaba un poco de té de manzanilla que guardaba en su termo y finalmente entró.

El olor a eucalipto que se esparcía en la casa lo puso más enfermo.

Y entonces una voz irrumpió en su mente.

_-si muero mañana, te permitiré estar en luto si lo deseas… pero en los años siguientes no lo harás, lo celebrarás ¿de acuerdo? _

_-¿Cómo… cómo puedes pedirme eso? _

_-porque no quiero desgraciar el resto de tus cumpleaños de aquí en adelante, si lloras en los años que siguen… no te lo perdonaré, esté donde esté._

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo, noto que su dolor de cabeza se hizo un poco más agudo así que fue a la despensa más cercana para buscar una aspirina.

Hoy 20 de junio era su cumpleaños número 19 y era uno de los peores días en su vida.

La clase en la universidad fue relativamente suave, su profesor le había dado permiso para salir media hora antes para que no se estresara más y terminara de hacer los preparativos. Era un hombre gentil, siempre amable y comprensivo con sus alumnos y él le agradecía eso.

-vino un poco temprano joven – dijo Omasu, quien extendió sus manos para tomar su chaqueta y el maletín.

-sí, el profesor me concedió salir antes… - encontró las pastillas en la lacena – por favor tráeme un vaso con agua.

Omasu rápidamente fue y volvió.

-¿Dónde está? – le pregunto antes de tomar la pasta.

-Ana lo está cuidando, ha estado llorando mucho esta mañana, nada parece calmarlo.

Omasu miraba con pesar como su joven amo bajaba su mirada aguantando el insufrible dolor que se podía apreciar en su mirada, vio como hacia esfuerzos por no empañar sus ojos.

Observó la argolla en su mano, sonrió, mucha gente podría sorprenderse de que a pesar de su juventud, él ya había unido su vida a alguien, curiosamente siempre había imaginado que su joven amo tardaría mucho en encontrar a alguien, inclusive hasta lo había imaginado solo en la mansión, tomando vino, leyendo un libro, con una bata cómoda mientras que en sus piernas se acurrucaba un gato blanco y peludo con expresión huraña.

Kenshin solo asintió y fue directo a la escalera para ir a su habitación. Al pasar por la sala, vio como ésta estaba ya organizada con asientos y coronas de flores bellas, haciendo que subiera los escalones casi que trotando. El olor a eucalipto se había hecho más fuerte.

Mientras más se acercaba a su habitación otro olor empato en su olfato, y como por arte de magia, su nudo en la garganta se había esfumado y un sonido que hizo que su rostro tuviera la fuerza de sonreír aunque fuese un poco.

Entró al cuarto y pudo sonreír un poco más.

Ana, una de sus más reservadas empleadas, trataba de arrullar y consolar en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé de no más de 4 meses que no paraba de llorar y gritar, Notó como a la pobre mujer le crecían unas oscuritas ojeras bajo sus ojos, le hacía gracia ver que no sabía quién parecía más desconsolado, si el pequeño o la empleada.

Casi rio cuando vio el rostro de sorpresa y eterno alivio en el momento en que ella pudo verlo.

Se acercó lentamente y tomó al infante de sus propios brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo él.

Este era su hijo, su mayor tesoro en sus brazos, a pesar de que el pequeño había dejado de llorar con desconsuelo al instante en el que estuvo bajo su protección, aun dejaba soltar algunos gimoteos de su boquita, a kenshin le encanta ese sonido infantil, parecía calmar la agria tormenta de su mente para convertirlo en un día de primavera lleno de margaritas floreciendo sonrientes…

Y qué decir de su aroma, amaba ese aroma dulce e infantil que era como bálsamo suave para su ahora mallugado corazón, a pesar de ser padre joven, experimentaba una felicidad y madures de la que era cuidar de otra persona que depende de ti y era curioso cuando algunos años antes era el ser más egocentrista que pudo haber pisado la baldía tierra.

Orgulloso de su cabello rojizo como él y sus ojos…. Sus ojos era lo que más amaba de su bebé, porque cada vez que los veía, la veía a ella…

Ana salió rápidamente de la habitación diciéndole que le dejaba la mamila en la mesita de noche, kenshin besaba su pequeña cabecita y después se limitó a tomar una pequeña manta y extenderla a lo largo de su cama para después poner al pequeño ahí, de inmediato se sacó las zapatillas que lo incomodaban un poco, pues tenía mucho calor, y se sacó los calcetines, para después tomar el biberón y darle un poco a su hijo.

Con cierta cautela, Hiko Himura entró lentamente a la habitación de su hijo.

-kenshin…-el aludido levantó la mirada a él – acabaron de llamar, dicen que traerán el ataúd en tres horas.

-…entiendo.

Hiko suspiró con cierta pesadez.

-descansa un poco, te avisare cuando empiece la ceremonia.

-gracias – fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo solo con su hijo, se dispuso a cerrar un poco las ventanas para que el frío no alcanzara a su pequeño y se enfermara por ello, tomó otra manta pequeña y lo arropó cuidadosamente, mientras acariciaba su pequeño rostro.

-tenemos algo de tiempo para relajarnos Kenji-chan – le hablo suavemente al infante.

Las manitos gorditas del pequeño querían alcanzar la cara de su padre y él no se hizo de rogar, se acercó al niño tanto como pudo, y rozo su nariz con la de él empezando una pequeña caricia infantil que le hizo cosquillas a kenji para hacerlo reír sin parar, contagiando a su joven padre.

Kenshin se detuvo para decirle al pequeño:

-Tu mamá no está aquí, kenji-chan, ahora solo estas tú… -su boca se había resecado un poco – así que para pasar el rato antes de la velación, te contaré una historia…

Fue entonces cuando tomó a su bebé en sus brazos de nuevo para sacarle un poco de gas y se recostó con una almohada en el espaldar de la cama, bajó su mirada al pequeño y vio como él lo miraba fijamente con expectación.

-esta historia es sobre una bestia y una princesa… - le susurraba suavemente- una bestia tan gruñona y tan agria como un limón y una princesa de azúcar… que te parece ne, kenji-chan?... limón y azúcar…

* * *

**(2 años antes)**

-kaoru, ¿estas lista para la prueba de mañana?

Tae, una mujer reservada, elegante y muy amable directora de un orfanato, le ofreció a Kaoru un vaso con leche fría y ésta bebía con mucho gusto.

-¡si señora, seguro que me ira muy bien! - respondió con mucho ánimo, resaltando su bigote blanco que marcaba sus labios.

A Tae le había causado mucha gracia, recordó cuando la vio por primera vez hacía diez años, fue un 19 de junio muy lluvioso, el día siguiente sería su cumpleaños, uno de sus encargados tuvo la tarea de llevarla hasta ella, la pobre niña había sido asaltada en su casa con su padre, le hicieron saber que ella había visto la muerte de frente y sin escrúpulos, pues el asalto resulto en tragedia, habían asesinado a su padre a sangre fría frente a sus ojos, justo cuando su madre había fallecido 6 meses antes por una lamentable enfermedad, cáncer mamario…

Tae era la dueña de un orfanato especial, mejor dicho, como una fundación, ella recogía a los niños con cáncer cuyos padres no tenían como pagar el tratamiento para mantenerlos con vida, Inclusive tenía un lugar alterno para los que eran mayores de edad.

Kaoru vivía allí también, pero no como una niña enferma, sino como una hija para Tae, y como una hermana para Tsubame, quien es sobrina de la dueña.

Para sorpresa de Tae, Kaoru nunca se había comportado en ningún momento como una niña traumada o nerviosa, al principio tal vez fue muy callada y reservada, pero cuando empezó a interactuar con otros niños, empezó a notarse una llama alegre en sus ojos, y enseguida empezaba a reír con más frecuencia, inclusive iba a la biblioteca en busca de cuentos para contárselos a los niños, se aprendía muchos chistes, incluso llego a vestirse de payaso con tal de hacer reír a sus amiguitos, haciendo que su condición y su estancia en la fundación más llevadera.

Inclusive dos años después, Tae, en su curiosidad, le preguntó con cuidado si ella dormía bien en las noches, si no tenía alguna pesadilla.

_-yo duermo bien señorita Tae, a veces tengo pesadillas como todos los demás._ – respondió con una sonrisa totalmente calma.

Un año más tarde Tae le había dicho que estaba preocupada por ella, pues no mostraba alguna secuela de lo que sufrió, y pensaba que ella estaba escondiéndolo cuando se encontraba sola, le habló con palabras cuidadosas para no causarle algún embrollo. Pero Kaoru nuevamente la sorprendió.

_-Entiendo lo que me dice, señorita Tae, muchas veces extraño a mis padres y he llorado en las noches _– dijo tranquilamente – _pero no todo el tiempo es así, mi madre me enseñó a soportar muchas cosas…además, cuando veo a esos niños que luchan por su vida todos los días mientras que yo estoy sana, no debo ser malagradecida… no puedo rendirme por ellos…_

No volvió a tocar el tema nunca más, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir cierto interés especial por ella, le mantenía un ojo encima porque a final de cuentas, también quería que fuese feliz como los niños a los que ella hacía reír.

Pero nadie estaba libre de desgracias, tanto a ella como a Kaoru, han tenido que soportar la perdida de varios amiguitos debido a la horrible enfermedad, los episodios de tristeza de Kaoru eran grandes, pero al final siempre acudía al llamado de los demás pequeños para que ella les hiciera compañía, así que no se permitía verde vulnerable ante ellos.

Para Tae, Kaoru era la persona más valiente y autónoma que cualquier adulto que haya conocido.

Kaoru ya se había ganado rápidamente un apodo en la fundación, los niños siempre la llamaban _"hada madrina" _Desde que había llegado a su cuidado, Kaoru no había perdido ningún tiempo en practicar su canto, era algo que la apasionaba, se enteró de que su madre fue una espléndida cantante cuya carrera apenas empezaba cuando sucedió lo trágico.

La pequeña se divertía cantándoles canciones infantiles y de las películas de Disney a sus amiguitos, todos los días rentaba películas, todos los días jugaba con ellos, inclusive tenía un itinerario para cumplir con los medicamentos de muchos de ellos.

Para los niños, Kaoru era como una especie de valeriana, de esas a las que recetan a las personas para el estrés y la depresión, pues con ella, a todos se les subía el ánimo, y si no fuese así para quien sea, ella haría lo posible por hacerlo reír.

_-¿y que te gustaría hacer cuando crezcas Kaoru-chan_? –le pregunto Tae un día.

_-cualquier cosa que sirva para ayudar a mis amigos_ – respondió mientras comía una galleta.

_-bueno, hay muchas opciones, puedes ser científica, doctora, pediatra, psicóloga, psiquiatra, lo que sea._

_-oh cielos… Son demasiadas Tae-san, no sé cuál sería la mejor para mí…_

_-no te preocupes, tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo, seguramente encontrarás algo que será muy adecuado para ti._

El lugar contaba con programas para becas especiales en escuelas prestigiosas con el fin de formar y ofrecer una gran educación y un futuro a los niños, este programa lo otorgaba el gobierno, las escuelas prestigiosas daban su nombre para los cupos pues así evadían más impuestos, era un poco penoso que lo hicieran más por fines de lucro que del simple deseo de ayudar a los pobres infantes.

Kaoru había recibido educación tradicional en una escuela pública donde los demás niños veían su clase, pero esperó hasta el último año de secundaria para tomar la prueba para aspirar a un cupo en una de esas prestigiosas escuelas, con la excusa de que deseaba pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, pero aprovecharía la máxima calidad educativa de alguna de esas escuelas para obtener más oportunidades de entrar a una buena universidad.

Aunque debía aclarar que a pesar de ser juiciosa con las tareas, era un poco perezosa para el estudio, aunque eso no quiere decir que no entendiera nada, solo que necesitaba un poco más de disciplina, por eso Tae había sido muy rigurosa con ella en estas últimas semanas, para que repasara lo que debiera repasar y descansara lo que debiera descansar.

Había entrenado su mente lo suficiente para estar preparada para mañana, el día de la prueba, por lo que procuró dormir temprano para descansar lo suficiente.

* * *

-No llegues tarde – Hiko emplazó su grave voz por su habitación.

Kenshin resopló y rodó sus ojos con molestia, dejó sus audífonos en la mesa de noche de cristal pulido y fue a ponerse la chaqueta de su uniforme. Frente al espejo descubrió con molestia que no podía amarrarse bien la corbata como lo hacía siempre, se sentía ansioso y con ira, que no hacía nada fácil su día.

-¡Ana, ven aquí ahora! – demando con fuerza.

-¡si joven, ya voy joven! – respondió una muy apresurada y asustada empleada desde la planta baja.

Los días eran terribles cuando su joven amo estaba de mal humor, bueno todos los días esta de mal humor, pero cuando se ponía así de furioso, era mejor no tentar la suerte y echar todo a perder.

Llego agitada a su habitación, claramente muy nerviosa.

-¿en…en qué le ayudo joven? – tartamudeo por el miedo.

Kenshin solo la observó más molesto y alzo una ceja con cierta incredulidad.

-¿Estas ciega? ¿Qué no ves no puedo arreglarme la maldita corbata? – su voz sonaba suavemente mortal mientras le señalaba la corbata desarreglada que caía en su cuello.

-oh.. si, si claro joven… dis-disculpe – se acercó apresuradamente a él, mientras que Kenshin solo giraba sus ojos con claramente cansado de su mediocridad.

Ana amarraba la corbata con mucho nerviosismo, sus manos temblaban y sudaban frio, mientras que sus labios se resecaban, y la mirada penetrante y llena de ira de su joven amo la ponía al borde del colapso, y por ello se le estaba olvidando cómo debía amarrarle la corbata.

A Kenshin ya le estaba desesperando la lentitud de su empleada, ya no pudo soportarlo más. Tomo con fuerza las manos de Ana y las retiro con brusquedad, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un pequeño grito de susto, preparándose para lo peor.

-¡No puedo entender que seas tan torpe! ¡¿Ni siquiera puedes amarrar una maldita corbata?!- termino de arreglarse rápidamente y con destreza su corbata mientras se volvía más y más eufórico- ¡¿Para que eres buena, eh?! ¡Seguramente para nada! ¡Eres una basura mediocre!

Ana solo se encogía de hombros mientras daba pasos atrás y trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero esa imagen no le provocaba ni una pizca de lástima a su amo.

-¡Me tienes harto!... Si vuelves a fallar ¡Te votare a la calle con todas tus porquerías! ¡¿Entendido?! – grito con fuerte ira.

Ana ya estaba botando gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos – si señor… lo siento señor no-no se volverá a repetir…

-más te vale – le dijo en un susurro mortal.

Pasó a su lado con pisadas pesadas, antes de desaparecer por la puerta se giró para mirarla con los ojos oscurecidos por un instinto tan cercano al de un asesino.

-no te quiero mucho tiempo en mi habitación, tu perfume barato lo estropea todo…

Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a su padre leyendo cómodamente el periódico y bebiendo del más fino vino, dejo su copa a un lado para mirarlo de soslayo.

-Te pediré por favor que no vuelvas a gritar tan duro, es molesto, estoy tratando de leer – dijo con simpleza.

Kenshin apretó fuerte sus puños y su mandíbula, estaba cansado de todo esto y sobre todo, de su padre.

-poco me importa si te quedas sordo – susurro furioso.

Pero su réplica fue solo correspondida por una pequeña sonrisa sínica de su padre.

-no deberías hablar así en este día tan espe…

-no te atrevas… a mencionarlo – lo cortó rápidamente, haciendo que su padre sonriera de nuevo.

-es bueno que lo recuerdes – volvió a tomar de su copa – come rápido y no te atrases, no me gusta que seas incumplido.

Sin ánimo de empeorar la mañana, Kenshin fue a la mesa a comer lo que la cocinera con mucho nerviosismo le servía, la miró con mortal ira haciendo que se asustara y se alejara rápidamente. Comió rápidamente para terminar de alistarse y salir en su auto.

Acomodó sus cosas en los asientos de atrás, y no espero nada para encender el motor y salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

-Kaoru, quiero darte algo – Tae se adentró a su habitación con un pequeño paquete en manos.

Kaoru sonreía plácidamente mientras terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, fijó su vista en el calendario que estaba en una mesita al lado y sonrió aún más, hoy era 20 de junio.

-No tenía que molestarse, señorita Tae.

-claro que sí, hoy es un día especial Kaoru-chan, hoy es tu cumpleaños y hoy les demostrarás a muchos muchachos engreídos que no se necesita tener millones en su billetera para ser alguien.

Le dejo el pequeño paquete en su cama y se acercó a ella.

-quiero que te lo lleves hoy en tu prueba, para que te de mucha energía, sé que lo harás muy bien – acarició suavemente su cabello.

-Muchas gracias, seguro que me ayudará mucho, cualquier cosa que fuese hecha con buenos sentimientos traen vibras positivas – Kaoru sonrió infantilmente.

Tae no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura, eso era otra cosa que amaba de esa joven, cualquier regalo por muy pequeño que fuera, siempre que se le diera con sentimiento, era un tesoro valioso para ella.

Kaoru recordó emocionada que lo niños de la fundación también le habían hecho un bello regalo a ella, fue rápidamente a su joyero y saco una cadena de piola con un pequeño dije de fantasía que tenía un pequeño escrito en el centro.

-Mire, señorita Tae, esta mañana mis amiguitos me dieron esto.

Puso su cadena en las manos abiertas de Tae, ella concentró su vista en lo que decía:

"Kaoru-chan, te deseamos muchos éxitos"

-oh, es precioso, ¿los niños lo hicieron?

Kaoru asintió muy animada, y le pidió que se lo pusiera.

-con su regalo y el de los niños, me ira excelente en la prueba.

Tae sonrió.

-yo sé que sí Kaoru-chan, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Kaoru negó amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Todavía es temprano señorita Tae, el colegio no está muy lejos, quisiera caminar para despejarme un poco.

-entiendo, pero ten cuidado ¿sí?

Kaoru asintió de nuevo, bajo a la primera planta a comerse un pequeño emparedado con jalea y café con leche, cepillo sus dientes, se perfumó un poco y se despidió de todos.

Camino sin prisa por las calles, la mañana estaba húmeda porque había llovido en toda la noche, pero hacía que el ambiente fuese más relajante. Mientras caminaba observaba a las personas que hacían los quehaceres matutinos, algunos abrían tiendas y negocioso, otros regaban las flores en sus jardines delanteros, otros sacaban sus mascotas a pasear y vio que una se le había escapado a su amo, pues había visto un pequeño insecto que le interesó.

-¡Row, regresa!

La dueña era una pequeña niña que asustada, corría por su perrito pues no quería que se perdiera, Kaoru sonrió, fue donde el canino que estaba a mitad de carretera para recogerlo, pero no vio lo que venía a gran velocidad.

-¡chica cuidado! – alguien de la calle le advirtió.

Kaoru sorprendida, apenas pudo divisar un gran vehículo negro que hacia un chirriante sonido por detenerse rápidamente, por inercia tomó al perro y salto unos pasos atrás rápidamente, el auto se desvió hacia un lado logrando detenerse antes de chocar contra un poste.

Todo el mundo estaba asustado, se había hecho un gran humo y un olor pesado a plástico caliente lleno la calle, Kaoru empezó a toser pues algo del humo había entrado en ella.

Escucho que la puerta del carro se abrió estrepitosamente, y una sombra se acercó ágilmente hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – el susodicho gritó con furia.

El humo se despejo totalmente haciendo que ambos pudieran ver con más detenimiento la fisionomía del otro.

Kaoru vio ante ella a un joven cercano a su edad, un poco más alto que ella, con un cabello inusualmente rojizo, un poco largo pues lo amarraba con una pequeña coleta alta, pero vio en sus ojos, unos violetas oscuros llenos de ira pura que la miraban.

Vio cómo se acercaba a ella con rapidez y la tomo con fuerza de su brazo.

-¡maldita sea ¿que hacías en medio de la calle?! – grito en la cara.

-¡lo siento, solo quería coger al perrito! – intento excusarse.

-¡¿todo por un estúpido animal?! ¡Casi te mato por eso! – La zarandeó sin delicadeza – ¡hoy he tenido suficiente como para que venga una maldita mujer a terminar de arruinarme lo que queda del maldito día!

Kaoru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese desalmado joven no le importaba si la hubiese lastimado aunque fuese por accidente, lo único que le importaba era que no le importunaran, ese chico no valoraba la vida… justo como… como…

Una cachetada resonó con fuerza en la mejilla de Kenshin, quien no podría creer lo que sucedía.

-a juzgar por tu camioneta seguramente tienes la vida hecha – Kaoru se soltó de su agarre y le habló con fuerza – y aun así te importa muy poco la vida de otra persona… que decepción.

A Kenshin no le hizo ni cosquillas sus palabras.

-lo que una despreciable mujer como tú me diga no me vale para nada – le susurró con una voz tan grave que fue escalofriante – si te vuelves a meter en mi camino, no me importara presionar el acelerador.

Kaoru quedo en shock, el chico le dijo sin una pisca de remordimiento ni emoción que la mataría si se volvería a entrometer, jamás pensó que volvería a estar en frente de alguien tan desalmado.

Subió rápidamente a su auto y volvió a su marcha con gran velocidad, Kaoru entre tanto seguía shockeada con el canino en sus brazos, la gente del lugar se acercó rápidamente a ella para saber si se encontraba bien, le ofrecieron té y panecillos para que se recuperara del susto.

Cuando terminó de comer, agradeció a la gente amable y se dirigió corriendo al colegio que quedaba a cinco cuadras de donde estaba, pues no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

-cielos Kenshin, hoy luces más molesto de lo normal ¿te paso algo?

Sanosuke, el mejor amigo de kenshin, lo observaba con cautela mientras comía su inseparable goma de mascar.

Entre tanto Kenshin soltó un fuerte suspiro y azotó sus cosas en su asiento al lado de la ventana.

-Una maldita cría se me atravesó en el camino y casi la atropello – soltó con mucha molestia.

-¿y no pasó nada malo? – pregunto preocupado.

-que vah, me detuve a tiempo aunque me costó, y la muy estúpida se atrevió a bofetearme cuando le dije sus verdades…

Sanosuke no se atrevio a preguntar más sobre el tema, era claro que su amigo hoy estaba peor que de costumbre.

-oye, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Kenshin fijo sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en Sanosuke, quien tragaba difícil por la mortal mirada de su mejor amigo, que le dijo claramente que no debió haber abierto la boca.

-no vuelvas a repetirlo ¿entendido?- le dijo con voz grave.

-claro amigo, discúlpame.

Sanosuke vio, con cierto pesar como la expresión de su amigo se volvia cada vez más amarga, y un claro dolor se abría paso bajo sus ojos, todos los años era lo mismo, ya se estaba empezando a cansar.

Kenshin entre tantos pensamientos melancólicos, sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente tras la puerta del salón, rápidamente fijo su mirada al lugar y no vio a nadie, seguramente era algo de paranoia, este día siempre lo afectaba más de lo normal.

-¿ya sabes que darán esa prueba de rendimiento académico aquí en el colegio?

Kenshin arrugó su rostro con desagrado frente a la noticia de su amigo.

-qué horror, seguramente algún niño indigente calificará y entrará a manchar la imagen de este lugar – soltó con algo de sorna.

-Vamos no es tan malo, seguramente si alguien pasa es porque tiene gran ingenio, he oído que esas pruebas son muy difíciles – intentó discrepar con su amigo.

Kenshin hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se dispuso a empezar la clase puesto que el profesor ya había llegado.

El transcurso de la primera parte de la jornada académica fue lentamente llevadero, en este día en especial a Kenshin le costaba concentrarse un poco y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas pero no dijo nada, cuando llegó la hora del descanso, salió rápidamente del salón seguido por su mejor amigo, quería despejarse del ambiente con algo de desesperación.

Al terminar el descanso y volver a su asiento, lo que vió lo dejo pasmado…

Los demás compañeros del salón lo miraban con mucho interés.

Encima de su pupitre yacía una pequeña torta donde se dibujaba una carita feliz, a su lado había una nota.

Totalmente desconcertado se acercó a su mesa y tomo la nota que decía:

"Un cumpleaños siempre será la razón para celebrar un año más de vida, sonríe."

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, ammm quiero darles una noticia, lamentablemente no voy a poder actualizar muy de seguido, con esta y con la otra historia, ya casi termina mis vacaciones y en estos días he estado pasando por un mal momento.

Padezco de episodios de depresión algo severos, y estoy atravesando por el peor de ellos, que me ha enfermado de tal forma que ninguna depresión antes lo haya hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo fue que pude terminar este capítulo, pero lo hice, me siento un poco mejor, no del todo pero si mejor que ayer, mi familia me apoya, en especial mi hermano y eso me alegra, pero también hubieron dos personas importantes para mí que influyeron mucho en esta pequeña mejora.

Quiero agradecerles y dedicarles este fic a **AngieKurosaki-RK** mi Baka deshi, que te adoro con toda mi alma, no sabes cuánto daría por tenerte conmigo, muchas gracias por aguantarme en todos estos días y también a **Blankaoru **una mujer especial que me escucho y decidió que ayudarme era más importante que atender su negocio, en verdad eso me llego mucho al alma y lo aprecio mucho, a ambas que también pasan por estas cosas incluso peor que yo, me entienden, y se los agradezco con todo mi corazón y les dedico esto con todo mi cariño, espero que lo disfruten, y ya están advertidos, las actualizaciones no serán rápidas, pero eso no quiere decir que no termine con mis historias, ya saben que esto es muy especial para mí, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

**Fuerte contraste **

**Cap. 2**

Kaoru corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas cansadas le permitían, cada cuanto miraba su reloj digital para no perder ni un minuto, y a pesar de que iba a buen tiempo, quería llegar un poco antes para volver a repasar las materias en su mente.

A una vuelta de la esquina, logro divisar el colegio monumental y campestre que adornaba la manzana. A simple vista parecía un palacio, aunque no de esos rústicos como en el medioevo, si no que era muy grande, bello y sofisticado como las grandes edificaciones Europeas.

A cada paso que daba, se sentía un poco más nerviosa, después de todo, siempre era sabido que las personas de clase alta eran un poco egocentristas y engreídos, seguramente no les agradaría que gente como ella pisara sus finas tierras, pero no todo podía ser malo, alguien en ese lugar seguramente sería diferente de las demás y estaría dispuesta a entablar una amistad con ella, claro, si llegase el caso de que se ganara un cupo con la prueba que daría hoy.

Paro su maratónica carrera frente a las rejas que permitían la entrada al plantel, el guarda, era un hombre totalmente uniformado, con una expresión muy seria y algo huraña.

-¿te puedo ayudar? - pregunto éste, cuando vio que Kaoru se acercaba.

Ella sonrió y asintió enérgicamente y busco entre sus cosas de su mochila, saco con mero cuidado una hoja doblada y se la entregó al guarda, mientras él entornaba su vista un poco para leer.

-voy a dar la prueba aquí.- dijo ella.

El guardia asintió en aprobación.

- eres la primera que llega - y sin decir una palabra más abrió las rejas para ella. Kaoru, alegre, le agradeció por la amabilidad, aunque el señor no le respondió.

No le tomó importancia, así que se aventuró a la inmensa propiedad. Había visto escuelas así son en las películas americanas, pero nunca imagino entrar a una de ellas.

Le costaba imaginar un poco que era la primera de los que darían la prueba en llegar, ciertamente, esperaba ver a más como ella reunidos en los patios haciendo preguntas unos a otros para repasar, tenía la leve esperanza de poder conocer a alguien nuevo y hablar amenamente para pasar el rato hasta que empezara la prueba.

Sin embargo, una pequeña urgencia para ir al baño la había sacado de su cavilación mental, por lo que apresuró su paso para buscar algún profesor en el campus y preguntarle la ubicación del tocador, rogando al cielo de que no se perdiera en tan grande terreno.

Tuvo que soportar muchas miradas inquisitivas y de mala caña de muchos de los estudiantes del lugar, susurros y más susurros llegaban a sus oídos, claramente algunos eran sobre como caminaba, otros sobre como vestía, ninguna palabra benevolente podía escuchar, pero hizo lo posible por no ponerles cuidado.

Milagrosamente encontró a dos maestras hablando entre sí a mitad de uno de los tantos pasillos del lugar, la urgencia se hacía un poco más grande, por lo que no tardó en llegar a ellas.

-Disculpen- empezó – Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, voy a dar la prueba académica aquí y no conozco el lugar y tengo que llegar al baño – termino hablando rápidamente por la ansiedad.

Las maestras entendieron y una de ellas con una sonrisa amable le dijo que al final de este pasillo a la izquierda estaban los baños. Eternamente agradecida, Kaoru partió de nuevo su carrera hacia el extremo del pasillo.

Al pasar rápidamente por los salones, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas, lograba ver de pasada a los estudiantes de diferentes cursos, y como primera impresión, lucían tan normales como cualquier de los alumnos de colegios normales y corrientes, pero al pasar por un salón en específico, identificó a alguien familiar, se detuvo de improvisto y se dedicó a apoyarse en la pared de dicho salón para mirar cuidadosamente a aquella persona.

Ahí estaba el pelirrojo que casi la atropellaba momentos atrás. Debió haber imaginado que ese chico tenía que estudiar en un lugar como ese.

Se concentró en escuchar lo que él y con quien deduzco era su mejor amigo, hablaban:

-¿y no pasó nada malo? – pregunto su amigo preocupado.

-que vah, me detuve a tiempo aunque me costó, y la muy estúpida se atrevió a bofetearme cuando le dije sus verdades…

Kaoru se molestó "¿pero qué le pasa a ese tipo? Que verdades ni que nada, no tenía por qué tratarme así, se lo merecía."

Vio como el amigo del pelirrojo dudaba en seguir hablando sobre el tema.

-oye, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Aquello la sorprendió de sobremanera, fue una total coincidencia que el huraño chico y ella cumplieran el mismo día, pero a juzgar por la mirada mortal de éste, le hizo saber que no le había hecho gracia las palabras de su amigo.

-no vuelvas a repetirlo ¿entendido?- le dijo con voz grave.

-claro amigo, discúlpame.

Kaoru no entendía, si ella, quien no tenía la vida muy fácil, quien no tenía a sus padres ni hermanos a su lado, se sentía feliz y bendecida de vivir un año más al lado de personas que la amaban, para este chico, que seguramente podría tener todos los lujos bajo sus pies, pareciera que el hecho de que cumpliera años fuese una verdadera tragedia.

Lo Dicho, Dios no tiene contento a nadie.

Kaoru siguió observando, el chico pelirrojo había cambiado su expresión de ira, una de sutil dolor, mientras miraba por el ventanal a su lado, el interés había crecido en ella, a pesar de que no se notara mucho en su rostro, el pelirrojo estaba demostrando un gran dolor en su mirada, mucha melancolía y ansiedad, seguramente, pensó Kaoru, que era por ello por el que el muchacho era muy altanero con la gente, como una especie de barrera para con la gente.

"sinceramente me gustaría ayudarlo…" pensó ella.

De pronto sintió que el pelirrojo volvió su mirada a donde estaba ella y antes de que la descubriera logró esconderse en su totalidad detrás de la pared, aquello hizo que la presión en su vejiga se hiciera más intensa, y volvió a retomar su caminata hacia los baños.

Después de que con gran alivio salió del cubículo en el tocador, lavo sus manos y se dispuso a buscar de nuevo en su pequeño maletín. Lo primero que sacó fue el regalo envuelto que le había hecho la señorita Tae antes de salir de la fundación.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, abrió el paquete y con alegría vio que se trataba de una deliciosa pequeña tarta de freza adornada con un rostro feliz.

Sin duda, fue un regalo exquisito, de repente una idea le llegó a la mente, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Salió del baño y vio con alivio a algunas chicas de su edad que a juzgar que no llevaban el uniforme de la institución y parecían inspeccionar cada rincón del lugar, seguramente ellas también darían la prueba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ellas.

-Hola – llamo su atención – me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, vine a dar la prueba académica ¿ustedes también? – les pregunto con una brillante sonrisa.

Ambas parecían chicas amables y sencillas, una de ellas que lucía un poco más joven que la otra fue la que le devolvió el saludo con más energía que Kaoru.

-¡Hola Kaoru-chan! ¿Puedo decirte así? Me llamo Misao Makimachi, y ella – señalo a la otra chica – es Omasu Makimachi, mi hermana. Es un placer conocerte.

Tomo las manos de Kaoru con las cuyas, sacudiéndolas con gran energía y entusiasmo y eso le había causado mucha gracia y bienestar a Kaoru, mientras que Omasu, a un lado de Misao, sonreía amablemente y se inclinaba hacia ella saludándola también.

-venimos de la secundaria Ousan- dijo Misao.

Kaoru tocio de la impresión.

-¡¿Ousan?! Pero si es casi tan bueno y prestigioso como éste. – exclamo ella con espasmo.

-lo sabemos – dijo Omasu- pero al abuelo le gusta más este lugar y quiere que nos ganemos nuestra admisión.

Kaoru no parecía creerlo, venían de otro colegio prestigioso y bien podrían pagar la matricula sin problemas, pero decidieron probarse a sí mismas que lo merecían, y aquello le había dejado una impresión muy positiva de ellas, ciertamente jamás imagino que conocería a chicas de su edad de clase alta comportarse como muchachas comunes y corrientes, con deseos de superación como cualquiera sin nada de grandes egos ni discriminación hacia los demás.

Su sonrisa se había hecho más grande, y antes de hacer unas cuantas preguntas más a sus nuevas conocidas la campana sonó.

Se apresuraron a acercarse a la plazoleta principal del colegio, donde ya muchos jóvenes habían llegado y se reunieron a recibir la información sobre la prueba, en que salón les tocaba y que asiento ocupaban.

Kaoru, nerviosa, esperaba que le tocara en el mismo salón que Misao y Omasu, para no sentirse tan sola entre tanto desconocido.

Al final resulto que Kaoru y Misao les tocaba en el mismo salón, un alivio para Kaoru y un descontento para Omasu, pero sin mediar muchas palabras se dirigieron a su lugar, curiosamente Kaoru notó que el salón que le toco estaba justo al lado donde estaba el chico pelirrojo malgeniado.

Al llegar a su lugar, Misao y Kaoru se desearon suerte la una a la otra, y con cierto nerviosismo, Kaoru se sentó en su puesto asignado, recordando las lecciones que aprendió y todo lo que había repasado con la señorita Tae las últimas semanas.

El encargado entró al salón, pidiéndoles la identificación a todos y el papel de registro para presentar la prueba, dejaron en claro que solo usarían un lápiz y un borrador y que si atrapaban a cualquiera usando otra cosa, lo suspenderían y lo expulsarían del lugar, por lo que todos deben ser muy cuidadosos.

La primera sesión se trató de lenguaje: japonés, inglés y comprensión lectora, por lo que era un poco más suave, la segunda sesión que venía después del descanso, era la más pesada, pues se tratarían de todas las materias con números y ecuaciones.

Cuando sonó la campana para la hora del descanso, Kaoru ya había terminado hacia 10 minutos, y se había dedicado el resto del tiempo a revisar sus respuestas, entregó su examen y esperó a que todo el mundo saliera para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-¿No saldrás a comer algo? – se acercó Misao.

-oh, sí, adelántate tú, es que tengo algo que hacer. – Kaoru le respondió con calma.

Sin problemas en tomar su palabra, Misao salió en busca de su hermana para comer la merienda, mientras Kaoru, se asomaba por la puerta para ver que todos los alumnos del salón siguiente abandonaran por completo el lugar.

Completamente segura de que ya no había nadie en el salón continuo, se acercó con mucho sigilo, entró allí y uso su memoria para recordar cual era el pupitre que usaba el chico pelirrojo, un tanto insegura fue hasta donde creía que era el puesto de él, sacó su pequeña libreta, escribió algo rápido y dejo la nota junto con la pequeña torta que le había hecho Tae.

Esperaba de corazón que aquello fuera suficiente para alegrar el día del chico.

Salió entonces en busca de sus nuevas amigas para disfrutar del descanso, tristemente se le había hecho corta la hora.

* * *

El ambiente era totalmente denso en el salón, muchos de los que estaban ahí temían por su integridad, pues no sabían cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo, a quien claramente le rodeaba un aura "asesina".

-¿Quién demonios puso esto aquí? – pregunto con voz de ultratumba.

-ah… amigo… – quiso calmarlo Sanosuke, pero cometió un error pues ahora una mirada mortal ambarina lo observaba fijamente.

-¿fuiste tú?

A Sanosuke le entraron ganas de correr por su vida, pero lo único que atinaba a hacer era retroceder cada que su amigo daba un paso hacia él con esa temible aura.

-n-nno, amigo yo no..- pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-¡¿Acaso me crees idiota Sanosuke Sagara?! – tomó a su amigo por el cuello del uniforme, y aunque él era más bajo que el moreno, bien podía hacerle mucho daño si quisiese.

Intento zafarse del agarre del chico.

-¡Claro que no Kenshin, hace rato te enojaste porque te felicite! ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dejar una torta? – intento, con algo de desespero, hacerlo entrar en razón.

Kenshin pareció pensarlo un poco, la verdad era que lo había enojado mucho, pero conocía a su amigo Sanosuke hace años y sabía que no haría nada para herirlo o hacerlo enfadar más de lo que estaba, además, no era propio de Sanosuke regalar tortas en cada cumpleaños, porque seguramente debió ser alguien más.

Cansado y un poco avergonzado, soltó lentamente a su amigo mientras este suspiraba de gran alivio.

-arregla tu camisa – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sanosuke sonrió, aquella era la forma peculiar de su amigo para pedir disculpas, se sentía mejor ahora que había salido del problema.

Kenshin llego a su asiento un poco más calmado, ese día era en especial insoportable y debía ser un poco más considerado con su amigo, pues él no tenía la culpa de que odiara su cumpleaños… pero aún estaba la cuestión de quien habría puesto esa torta allí.

Seguramente alguien como muchas agallas.

Sin embargo su tempestuosa ira volvió a surgir cuando miró de nuevo la torta, alguien tenía el descaro de entregarle una torta con un infame rostro sonriente y escribirle una nota, apretando sus puños hasta un punto insoportable, estaba listo para hacer añicos al postre.

-Espera Kenshin – lo atajo Sanosuke.

Kenshin, molesto por el frustro de destruir el pastel, miro a su amigo con los ojos oscurecidos.

-yo me lo comeré – se apresuró a decir – se..se ve apetitoso y… y me dieron ganas de comérmelo a salida – termino con un nudo en la garganta.

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron eternos para Sanosuke, pero intento mantenerle la mirada a su amigo para recibir su respuesta.

Solto un pesado suspiro.

-está bien, pero quítalo de mi vista.-dijo sin más.

Sanosuke asintió y rápidamente tomó el postre y lo alejo de la mirada de su amigo, después de todo, no quería que la intención de la bonita niña que lo había hecho quedara reducida a un pedazo de porquería.

La segunda sesión escolar pasó algo relativamente rápida, eso era un poco de alivio para Kenshin, pues no veía la hora para llegar a su casa y no volver a ser molestado por nadie.

La campana de salida marco la libertad del muchacho, sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo, acomodó rápidamente sus cosas y salió como alma que lleva al diablo del salón, Sanosuke no hizo nada para seguirlo, pues sabía que su amigo quería estar solo hoy, así que sin prisa, se quedó un rato en el salón para degustar la torta que se había ganado.

Kenshin llego con prisa a su auto, desactivo la alarma y antes de que abriera la puerta alguien se había acercado a él.

-¡Hola!

El pelirrojo al girarse no podía creer a quien veía en frente.

-¡¿tu?!

La chica asintió.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿me seguiste acaso? – pregunto notablemente molesto.

Ante eso Kaoru frunció el ceño, pero no le tomó importancia.

-vine aquí a dar la prueba académica.

Kenshin suspiro, no podía ser esta su suerte, ahora seguramente si la chica aprobaba tendría que aguantársela hasta que terminara la jodida secundaria.

-eso a mí no me importa.

-ya sé que no – respondió ella con una sonrisa- pero solo quería saber cómo estabas.

Kenshin also una ceja, ¿Quién se creía que era como para preguntar por su bienestar? Siempre alejaba a las personas con su forma hostil de tratarlas, salvo Sanosuke, y a esta niña parecía que nada la molestaba, seguramente era una de esas personas con problemas mentales o algo así.

-sabes, hoy también es mi cumpleaños – aquello hizo que el chico abriera bien sus ojos por la sorpresa – espero que te haya gustado el pastel.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Kenshin.

-¡Fuiste tú! – la tomó de ambos brazos con mucha fuerza, sacudiéndola violentamente,

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?! – Kaoru hacia intentos en vano por zafarse - ¡suéltame!

La tiró con rudeza al suelo y se posicionó encima de ella, sosteniendo sus brazos para que no intentara nada, estaba totalmente eufórico y fuera de control por ello poco le importaba si lastimaba a la joven.

-¡Maldita sea mujer! ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que dejaras un zarrapastroso pastel en mi asiento?! – volvió a sacudirla desde su posición, no se daba cuenta de que por los fuertes agarres que ejercía en ella, le estaba causando un poco de sangrado, pero no le importó, tenía férreos deseos de lastimarla por entrometida.

-¡me estás haciendo daño! ¡Solo quería que sonrieras! – expresó sofocada.

Aquello detuvo al pelirrojo ¿quería que sonriera? ¿Cómo se atreve? Logró calmarse un poco, la soltó y se levantó, ofuscado busco su celular.

-esto estúpido, llamaré a la policía – dijo con voz grave.

Kaoru se levantó y lo miro desconcertada, esto era el colmo, era ella quien debía llamar a los uniformados por esta terrible agresión a su persona.

Se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo intentando tomar el celular y alejarlo de él.

-¡suéltame!

-¡no yo no te hice nada, solo quería ayudarte!

Entre tantos forcejeos y apretones, luchaban por tener el celular, pero un fuerte arrebato de Kaoru logro quitárselo de las manos del pelirrojo, pero en un fuerte e inesperado intento por alejarlo de él accidentalmente lo aventó hacia el pavimento, rompiéndose en varios pedazos bajo la mirada atónita de ambos jóvenes.

-oh-oh – susurró asustada.

Kenshin no podía creer lo que veía, la maldita mujerzuela destruyo su celular.

-mira lo que hiciste…- a pesar de que no le había gritado, su voz sonaba totalmente aterradora y amenazante, y la chica internamente prefirió que le hubiese alzado la voz.

El chico se acercó a su celular y se agachó a recogerlo, Kaoru no lograba ver su expresión, y claramente no quería hacerlo.

-oye… yo no.. no tengo dinero para pagarlo – intentó excusarte.

Kenshin se levantó lentamente y la miro con sus peligrosos ojos de oro.

-pe..pero haré lo que quieras para compensarte – quiso hacer un trato con él, saber cuál era la mejor forma de salir de este embrollo.

Entonces una idea se prendió en su mente, si existe una posibilidad de que esa mujer aprobase y tuviera el desfortunio de verle la cara más seguido, entonces lo haría divertido.

-así que tú… quieres ayudarme – afirmo.

Kaoru se sorprendió por sus palabras, el atisbo de una pequeña esperanza encendió en su pecho, tal vez ese joven estaba dispuesto a ver las cosas de otra forma, y recordando su expresión melancólica de esta mañana, entendió que quería ayudarlo a ser más feliz.

-¡sí, hare lo que sea para que sonrías! – respondió con renovada energía.

Aquello hizo que al chico le diera un tic en ojo, ciertamente no le había gustado aquello pero no se echaría atrás.

-qué bueno, porque tengo una idea- sonrió maquiavélicamente.

* * *

-¡¿Qué harás que?!

Tae, quien estaba frente a kaoru y a un desconocido joven de cabello rojo que se apoyaba en su lujoso carro, no podía creer lo que su dulce muchachita le había dicho, sus manos temblaron estrepitosamente y de repente sintió la fuerte necesidad de sentarse antes de que sus piernas fallaran y la dejaran caer.

Kaoru inclino la cabeza con pena, y jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo, pero volvió a responderle a la señorita Tae:

-Que me mudare la casa del joven Himura.

* * *

**N/A:** emm bueno el lunes ya entraré a estudiar un nuevo semestre en la Universidad asi que tiempo de escribir me quedara muy poco asi que por ello actualice rápido.

Mi face tuvo muchos problemas en estos días, me ha borrado un monton de contactos incluyendo tres personas importante de la U, y creo que también a gente de aquí que me tenia los ha borrado, asi que si quieren enviarme de nuevo la solicitud no hay problema.

Sin embargo también tengo la intención de crear un grupo en face dedicado solamente a este fandom, si deciden apoyarlo por favor háganmelo saber, es como una forma de seguir al corriente aunque no actualice rápido y la idea es compartir cosas del fandom y pasarla chévere, pero esto por ahora se queda en intención, asi que les digo, si quieren que se haga y ser participes, háganmelo saber, además pienso que un grupo en face seria más activo que un foro en FF, a parte de que estoy poniendo un esfuerzo anímico enorme por hacer esto, mi baka deshi lo entiende, cierto baka deshi? Jaja

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, me gustaría que comenten para saber su opinión, bye bye.


End file.
